Banat of Selgarn
The Banat of Selgarn is a dependent territory of the Kingdom of Pyrus, a confederate state of the Confederation of Ogulas, and part of the Pyrusian Empire in Ogulas covering the Selgarn Promontory. The Green Sea is to the west, north and east and the ice of the Southern Polar Region stretches to the south. With an area of 28½sq² it is the fourteenth largest territory in Ogulas, with a population of 40,000. The Banat of Selgarn is an absolute monarchy with the Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire appointing and represented by the Governor General of Selgarn, defense and foreign relations have, under the Imperial Senate and Empire Act: 1787, recently become the responsibility of the Confederation of Ogulas, but technically remains the overall responsibility of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The Colonial Capital is the Town of Port Halfibe. History See Also: History of Ogulas, History of the Selgarn Promontory Main Articles: History of Selgarn Ancient History Maldarsian Rule The Kingdom of Maldarse began colonization of islands in the Green Sea in the second half of the sixteenth century. In 1617 the Selgarn Colony was founded with the establishment of Port Halfibe on the north east coast of the promontory. In 1631 a second town, Gwirrin was founded on the banks of the River Seld. Over the hundred and fifty-eight year Maldarsian rule the colony prospered even in the harsh, cold climate close to the Southern Polar Region. It was due to the harsh environment that the population chose to concentrate themselves in only two settlements. Pyrusian Rule In 1775 the League of Armed Neutrality in alliance with The Kingdom of Endra and the Principality of Gronuk intervened in the War of the Maldarsian Succession, having overwhelmed the country through simultaneous invasions from north, south and west significant territories were ceded to the victors, including the Banat of Selgarn to the Pyrusian Empire. In 1788 under the Imperial Senate and Empire Act: 1787 the Banat of Selgarn became a confederate state of the Confederation of Cellandine. Geography Administrative Geography Local government in the Banat of Selgarn is divided between the two provinces of Northern Selgarn and Southern Selgarn. Settlements List of Settlements in the Banat of Selgarn Politics Government The Banat of Selgarn has an authoritarian colonial government. The Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire is both Head of State and Head of Government, represented on a day to day basis by the Governor General. The Governor General is The Honourable Jurote Lentinder, 2nd Baron of Northern Selgarn. The various Officers of State are drawn primarily from the nobility and baronetage, they mainly undertake administrative functions, rather than advising the Governor General on policy. They collectively form the Territorial Council of Selgarn. The population of the Banat are entitled to elect representatives to the Imperial Senate and Assembly of Representatives of the League of Armed Neutrality. Law & Criminal Justice Imperial and Confederate Relations The Banat of Selgarn is a member of the League of Armed Neutrality. Imperial relations are managed between the Governor General and the Imperial Ambassador of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The Banat of Selgarn is a confederate state of the Confederation of Ogulas. Confederate relations are managed by the Governor General and the Ogulan High Commissioner. Military The Armed Forces of the Banat of Selgarn - officially The Selgarn Colonial Defence Force - consists of two professional branches: The Selgarnian Colonial Army and the Selgarnian Colonial Navy. The forces are managed directly by the Governor General. The Commander-in-Chief is the Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire, Celasin, to whom members of the armed forces swear an oath of allegiance. The armed forces are charged with protecting the Banat of Selgarn, the Confederation of Ogulas and the Pyrusian Empire. Economy Science & Technology Transport Energy Water Supply & Sanitation Demographics Ethnic Groups Language Religion Migration Education Healthcare Culture Literature Music Visual Art Media Philosophy Sport Symbols The Flag of the Banat of Selgarn was created in 1775 by King Cunglas, following the acquisition of the territory in the Maldarsian War of Succession, by Order in Council. Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty and by the authority of the same, as follows:- The Flag of the Banat of Selgarn shall be gules, with the Pyrusian Flag in the canton, defaced with the coat of arms of the Banat of Selgarn. Signed His Imperial Highness King Cunglas, King of Pyrus Originally the flag had the second Flag of the Kingdom of Pyrus in the canton, but this was amended to the third flag, when Christianity was adopted by the Kingdom of Pyrus. Description 1784 His Imperial Highness Emperor Celasin I King of Pyrus Governor General of Selgarn Yeoman Con Dictatorship, cruel and intolerant. Strategically vital, there wealth comes from the military. The people dislike Pyrusian control. Category:Pyrusian Empire Category:Nations of the World (pre 1788) Category:Nations of the World (post 1788) Category:Confederation of Ogulas